In Wonderland
by PinkLady02
Summary: Orihime se hallara en un mundo totalmente desconocido debido a su imprudencia al haber seguido a un "chico conejo" y caer por un agujero. En aquel país de locos tendrá que luchar por sobrevivir y la única persona en la que se verá obligada en confiar será en ese detestable "chico conejo" al que parece no agradarle.


¡Hola!

Esta es la primera vez que publico algo (escrito por mí) y no sé qué tal me habrá quedado. Aun me seguía debatiendo en si ya podría subirlo o no pero solo después de llegar a la conclusión de: "Pos YOLO" es que me di el valor de hacerlo…eso o que estamos 25 de diciembre y llevo mucho tiempo despierta. xD… creo que más por aquello último ._.

En fin, si eres de los pocos que decidió ponerse a esta hora a leer fics pues espero que esto sea de tu agrado.

.

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **El agujero en el patio**_

Cuando Orihime llego a "Las Noches", un orfanato ubicado en un pequeño pueblo cercano a las montañas, tenía solo 5 años y ningún recuerdo de su pasado.

Había sido vista deambulando sola por las cercanías del bosque sin tener recuerdo alguno de quien era ella o sus padres, por más preguntas que se le hicieron sobre información que ayudara a conocer su procedencia la aturdida niña nunca sabía cómo responder. Ella misma relataba que cuando intentaba recordar nada podía llegar a su cabeza.

El tiempo paso y nadie llego a buscarla, tampoco existieron reportes de alguna niña desaparecida con sus características por lo que se concluyó en que sus padres la habían abandonado en el bosque con la intención de que muriera. En el orfanato concordaban en aquella conclusión la cual justificaría la falta de recuerdos de Orihime sobre los mismos, quizás tratándose algún mecanismo de autodefensa... pero todo quedó ahí, en una simple conclusión.

Orihime creció sin tomarle importancia a ese detalle, cuando era más pequeña siempre inventaba historias espectaculares sobre sus padres y la forma en como había llegado a ese lugar. La mayoría del tiempo reciba burlas de los demás niños o de algunos cuidadores debido a ello ya que decían que ella creaba castillos en el aire tratando de ocultar su dolorosa y triste realidad.

Pero era algo que Orihime no podía evitar, aunque a ella le habían sido arrebatados todos sus recuerdos a cambio se le había otorgado una amplia imaginación. No importaban lo mucho que sufriera, siempre podía huir de su realidad cuando se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Respecto a su vida en el orfanato, pues por lo poco ya dicho se puede tener una pequeña idea de lo que era.

La mayoría de personas encargadas del cuidado de los infantes hacían seguir— desde los niños más pequeños— reglas demasiado estrictas, la hora de levantarse era casi a la madrugada y todo para comenzar a hacer las tareas diarias de limpieza del lugar, no había tiempo de recreos o juegos que se supone son indispensables para los infantes, eran horas y horas tras grandes libros complicados. Los chicos más grandes abusaban de los pequeños golpeándolos o quitándoles su ración de comida—que para colmo era muy poca.

Seguramente Orihime la habría pasado muy mal en aquel lugar de no ser por su amiga Tatsuki, una huérfana algunos años mayor que ella y quien la protegía y cuidaba como si de su hermana se tratara.

Habían pasado 12 años desde su llegada y la ahora Orihime de 18 ya no era más uno de los niños huérfanos del orfanato. Nadie llego a buscarla y de igual forma nadie quiso adoptarla. Todos en el pequeño pueblo alejado de la civilización llamado "Karakura" conocían de su historia, sabían quién era la pequeña niña que "según creían" tenía un problema en la cabeza provocado por el intento de asesinato de sus propios padres.

Cualquier persona de fuera que llegaba en busca de un niño para adoptar siempre era advertida de su condición, así que para Orihime no llego aquella oportunidad que le otorgara un nuevo comienzo.

Al final, cuando tuvo la edad para valerse sola no tuvo más remedio que rogar porque le permitieran quedarse y así fue como empezó a trabajar como otra más de las personas que cuidaban a los niños del orfanato, a cambio de tan solo un techo y comida.

Hoy era un día soleado, el extenso jardín que rodeaba las instalaciones del sitio se veía tan lleno de vida con los árboles y flores a todo color, pero como han de suponer no había ni una sola alma allí. Todos los chicos estaban dentro realizando sus tareas diarias o estudiando.

— ¡Orihime! ¡Orihime! — gritaba un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 8 años mientras corría a toda prisa hacia la ya nombrada quien se encontraba barriendo las hojas del jardín.

Orihime abrió los brazos hacia él quien ni corto ni perezoso se aventó hacia ellos en busca de protección.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede, Yuki? ¿Otra vez te metiste en problemas? —le pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a peinar sus cabellos con mimo. El pequeño entre balbuceos casi inentendibles la puso al tanto de la situación—Ya veo...—añadió ella cuanto este concluyo— Así que rompiste la taza por accidente.

— ¡Ahora la señora Hana me busca para castigarme! ¡Escóndeme Orihime! ¡Por favor, escóndeme de ella! —rogaba el mientras de alguna forma trataba de meterse bajo sus faldas lo que provoco la risa de la muchacha.

— ¡Basta, Yuki! No debes levantarle la falda a una dama, eso es de muy mala educación— lo reprendió lo más seria que pudo.

—Lo siento... pero ¡Por favor, escóndeme!

—Antes de eso, ¿Ya le explicaste a la señora Hana que todo fue un accidente?

— ¡Sí! ¡Pero ella no quiere creerme! Dijo que miento y que lo hice apropósito. Yo no lo hice apropósito, Orihime— los ojos del niño comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Orihime de inmediato se puso a la altura del pequeño y tomo su pañuelo para secarle las lágrimas.

—Te creo, Yuki y sé que no lo hiciste apropósito. La señora Hana dijo eso porque está enojada, yo hablare con ella y veras que todo se solucionara. ¿De acuerdo? — le regalo la más radiante de las sonrisas, y casi como si la hubiese invocado, la susodicha apareció en el portal de la puerta que daba al patio con todos los diablos encima.

— ¡Yuki! — grito enojada cuando diviso al pequeño y a paso rápido llego hasta ellos. Orihime casi podía jurar ver salir humo de las orejas de aquella mujer pequeña y regordeta.

Sin siquiera acotar nada más, la señora jalo al niño fuertemente del brazo pero este se aferró al cuello de Orihime con el otro lo que casi provoca que los dos cayeran al suelo si no fuese porque ella alcanzo a bajar su mano en busca de estabilidad.

— ¡Orihime, sálvame! — grito desesperado.

— ¡Señora Hana, por favor deténgase!

— ¡Tu calla, esto no es asunto tuyo entrometida! — le espeto con furia. Orihime podía ver claramente como aquella mujer apretaba fuertemente sus regordetes dedos sobre el delgado brazo del pequeño. Si seguía así pronto le dejaría unas notables marcas o aun peor, lograría fracturárselo.

— ¡Déjelo ya! ¡Le está haciendo daño!

— ¿Y eso a mí que me importa? — Orihime cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios en un intento de controlarse a ella misma. Siempre son así, se dijo con rabia. Desde que ella era otra de aquellos niños huérfanos en este orfanato era tratada de la misma manera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre de esa forma? La mayoría de los que estaban ahí y se suponían debían de velar por el cuidado de los niños eran quienes más los hacían sufrir. ¿No bastaba que ellos sufrieran estando solos en este mundo para que ellos viniesen y los atormentasen aún más?

— ¡Yo pagare por la taza si es necesario, pero ya suéltelo! — le costó decir aquello con el nudo en la garganta que había empezado a formársele. ¿Todo esto por una simple taza?, era simplemente absurdo.

La señora dejo de jalar al niño pero no lo soltó.

— ¿Tu? ¿Pagar? Si no tienes ni donde caerte muerta— dijo con burla mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, pero en ese preciso instante algo pareció ocurrírsele por lo que acoto: —Lo único que podrías hacer seria cambiar lugares con el mocoso y recibir tú el castigo.

—De acuerdo

—Vaya, pero ni siquiera parpadeaste— soltó al muchacho de mala gana y este de inmediato se abrazó a Orihime como si su vida dependiese de ello, de igual forma ella lo rodeo con sus brazos intentando de esa manera protegerlo del ser que tenían enfrente.

La mujer regordeta les dio la espalda y siguió su camino hacia dentro de las instalaciones pero no sin antes decirle a Orihime cuál era su castigo.

—Tus comidas de los siguientes 3 días— le monstro su mano con tres dedos levantados— desayuno, almuerzo y cena—puntualizo— me las tendrás que dar a mí, hasta la última migaja. Si no lo haces me desquitare con el mocoso— amenazo para después perderse dentro de la residencia.

Yuki se separó un poco de Orihime y con el rostro completamente empapado por las lágrimas le dio las gracias en repetidas ocasiones al igual que disculpas por haberla metió en aquel lio.

—Ya no te preocupes, Yuki. Estaré bien— sonrió mientras despeinaba sus cabellos castaños—Recuerda que soy muy fuerte, hasta ahora aún puedo cargarte de caballito— levanto su brazo tratando de mostrar la fuerza del mismo para así hacer mayor referencia a lo que decía provocando que el pequeño soltara una pequeña risa ante la ridiculez de la escena. Luego discutieron un poco de como las niñas podían ser igual de fuertes que los hombres a lo cual Yuki respondía que eso no era posible ganándose varios regaños de Orihime, pero al final, a pesar del fuerte debate, ella logro su cometido.

Devolverle la sonrisa al pequeño.

—Orihime— la llamo el pequeño que ahora se encontraba ayudándole a recoger todas las hojas del patio.

—Dime

—Yo pensé que la señora Hana te castigaría de otra forma, ha-hasta llegue a pensar que te pegaría— confeso mientras miraba sus zapatos tímidamente. Orihime soltó una carcajada y jalo uno de los cachetes del muchacho.

—Yo, la ingeniosa Orihime, lo tenía todo planeado— le dijo cruzándose de brazos y levantando la barbilla con orgullo. Yuki la miro con curiosidad esperando a que le contase de su plan y esta al ver los ojos brillantes del pequeño no pudo ocultarlo más —Yo sabía que ella querría algo relacionado con comida, la ración que nos dan todos los días es muy pequeña y como veras a ella le encanta comer de más— le guiño un ojo y el niño se hecho a carcajadas.

—Orihime— dijo Yuki dejando de sonreír y poniéndose serio de la nada cosa que le llamo la atención a ella.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a cuestionar mi plan? Envidioso...— inflo los cachetes.

—Yo compartiré mi comida contigo en estos 3 días— afirmo decidido. Orihime se enterneció por dicho gesto hasta el punto de que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle por lo que con ayuda de la manga de su blusa borro de un solo golpe las lágrimas antes de que estas escaparan y en cambio despeino los cabellos del muchacho.

Después de un rato ella mando a Yuki a que ingresara nuevamente dentro de la residencia intentando así evitar un nuevo regaño por parte de algún otro cuidador, por lo que nuevamente Orihime volvió a quedarse sola en el extenso jardín.

—Ya casi término...—se dijo Orihime al ver el montón de hojas ya apiladas.

Cuando una ráfaga de aire la golpeo ella permaneció en trance por unos minutos. A Orihime le encantaba sentir el viento mover su cabello y rozar sus mejillas, era realmente relajante y la hacía, por solo unos segundos, olvidarse de todo. Estuvo así un largo tiempo hasta que fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo moviéndose entre los arbustos.

« ¿Un gato?, ¿Un perro?» fue lo primero que llego a su cabeza.

No se encontraba tan cerca del bosque y además los animales más grandes vivían más arriba ¿De qué preocuparse? se dijo restándole importancia.

Intento divisar algo desde donde se encontraba y para su sorpresa, de la nada, entre la espesura del bosque y para ser más específicos, detrás de un arbusto, aparecieron dos orejas largas y blancas.

—Un conejo— susurro para sí sorprendida ante el hallazgo.

Conejos. Si había algo que a Orihime le fascinaba hasta el punto de dejar lo que cualquier cosa que estaba haciendo por ir a ellos eran estos adorables animales. Hacia tanto que ella no veía uno que le gano la curiosidad y comenzó a acercase lentamente hacia al conejo mientras este seguía moviéndose entre los arbustos.

Paso a paso, poco a poco, sin hacer el menor ruido... ya estaba casi cerca así que se abalanzo sobre él y...

¡Pas! «Te tengo» sonrió victoriosa. Por fin tenía a uno de los animalitos que tanto le gustaban en sus brazos, se dijo emocionada. Tenía que llevarlo y mostrárselo a los niños del orfanato quienes se pondrían muy felices y...

Ella abrió los ojos—que cerro quien sabe por qué— y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al no encontrarme con el conejito aquel que creía haber atrapado. Frente a sus ojos había otros de color café. ¿Los conejos tienen ojos de ese color? Se preguntó aturdida y luego examino con detenimiento a quien se suponía que abrazaba.

Y solo era un chico...

« ¡Un chico! ¿Dónde está mi pequeño conejito?» pensó alarmada.

Casi como que si en ese momento se hubiese quemado al tocarlo, ella lo soltó y se alejó de un salto quedando, de alguna forma, arrodillada frente a él.

Quedo completamente muda ante la impresión, tan solo tenía sus ojos bien abierto observando al chico de arriba abajo sin siquiera parpadear.

« ¡Tiene orejas de conejo! ¿Serian reales?» era algo que no podía dejar de preguntarse, además estaba esa forma ridícula de vestir, como salido de una fiesta de disfraces de temática victoriana lo cual aumentaba más a lo extraño.

El chico se sentó con su brazos extendidos hacia tras para sostenerse y dirigió su vista al piso tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

—Esto no debía pasar...— dijo más para sí que para ella claramente aturdido. Orihime no entendía por qué él estaba tan perturbado si se suponía que ese debía ser el papel de ella en este momento.

¿Qué hacia un chico con tal disfraz en el patio de un orfanato?, se preguntó esta vez y casi de inmediato sus ojos volaron de él a sus orejas la cuales en ese momento parecieron hacerle "ojitos" incitándola a que las tocara y ella, tal cual niña curiosa, se moría de ganas por saber si eran tan blanditas como se veían.

Orihime sabía que debía estar asustada por el hecho de encontrar a un desconocido merodeando el orfanato con aquel atuendo, sabía que debía correr lejos y alertar a los demás pero...

Agarro una de las orejas del tipo con la idea de solo tocarla y luego salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo pero al hacerlo noto casi de inmediato que no parecían ser de utilería... esas eran como orejas reales.

Frunció el ceño ante la extrañez. « ¿De qué material estaban hechas?»

Para no quedarse con la duda jalo con fuerza con el fin de arrancarla y así por fin salir corriendo con la prueba en mano.

— ¡Auch! Basta, eso duele— dijo el mientras hacia una mueca de dolor y la tomaba por la muñeca.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron como platos « ¡Esto tiene que ser un truco!»

Se encontraba tan extasiada pensando en lo irreal del asunto que no cayó en cuenta de que aún sostenía la oreja fuertemente hasta que él comenzó a aclararse la garganta y hablar.

—Disculpa, pero me estás haciendo daño. Si fueras tan amable de dejar de apretarla de esa manera estaría muy agradecido— dijo el "chico conejo".

— ¿Eh? — Ladeo la cabeza.

El entrecerró los ojos algo molesto.

« ¿Y ahora que le había hecho? Ah, claro. Aun sostenía su oreja»

—Lo siento —dijo soltándola por fin.

Definitivamente esto debía ser un sueño, afirmo con seguridad. Cosas como esas solo sucedían en sus sueños, quizás se había quedado dormida debajo de la sombra de algún árbol en algún momento.

—Bueno, no es para tanto—dijo el chico conejo restándole importancia.

El chico conejo tenía el cabello naranja de donde sobresalían sus dos orejas y sus ojos eran color café. Vestía muy formal, un bléiser negro y acompañado a este una corbata roja, unos pantalones de tela blancos y zapatos tan negros como su bléiser.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ¿Por qué vistes de esa forma? Si tus orejas son reales quieres decir que eres mitad conejo ¿No? ¿Tus padres son conejos o humanos? —comenzó ella a bombardearlo con preguntas.

—Eres una chica muy curiosa— comentó él con ceño fruncido — ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de que te haga daño? No me conoces y como ves no soy humado— al decir aquello su cara se puso muy seria, claramente intentando asustarla.

—Pero...Eres un conejo ¿Qué hay de aterrador en un conejo? — dijo muy segura ante su lógica, además del hecho de que esto era un sueño para ella. Él solo se limitó a soltar un soplido exasperado.

—Ella debería ser más cuidadosa...— dijo molesto y tal parecía que hablaba consigo mismo ya que ni la propia Orihime logro escuchar eso último.

Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack. Ese sonido comenzó a salir del bolsillo del bléiser del chico conejo.

Orihime lo miro y apuntó en la dirección del sonido avisándole. Él, quien parecía no haber escuchado dicho sonido, hizo un gesto como si no entendiera lo que ella le trataba de decir y siguiendo el camino de su dedo lo comprendió por fin.

Él abrió su bolsillo sacando un pequeño reloj de allí y tan rápido como vio la hora que marcaba se levantó de un salto, lanzo una maldición a los aires y después salió corriendo mientras en el camino decía:

— ¡Voy tarde! ¡Voy tarde! — en repetidas ocasiones.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse Orihime corrió tras de él lo más rápido que pudo ya que... era su sueño ¿no?

— ¿A dónde vas? —Grito ella en su dirección.

El chico conejo al escucharla se detuvo súbitamente y giro sobre su talones para enfrentarla.

— ¡No me sigas!—grito, pero Orihime no pudo parar de correr a tiempo, y para rematar tropezó con una roca que la mando encima del chico conejo—de nuevo— pero esta vez hacia un lugar más profundo

¿Un agujero?, se preguntó ¿Desde cuándo hay tremendo agujero en el patio?

Y grito mientras caía hacia su prematuro fin... O eso creyó.

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **N/A:** Bien, hasta aquí. Quiero aclarar que esta historia (mejor dicho este cap) ya lo tenía escrito desde ya algún tiempo con otros personajes y todo, pero da la casualidad de que estaba algo aburrida y me dio por ponerla en versión Ichihime para ver que tal quedaba… Y termino en este resultado xD.

En fin, pido disculpas de antemano por las faltas o algún error que se me haya ido por ahí, no sé, por si acaso algún nombre diferente, ustedes me comprenden ;) (Se sigue aprendiendo en la vida ¿No?) jajaja…¿Qué más podría decir? emm… son las 2:35 am y estamos 25 de diciembre así que ¡Feliz Navidad! (Si, bonita fecha para darme en publicar algo)

Bye~


End file.
